1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wafer inspection apparatus and a wafer inspection method.
2. Related Art
For the purposes of evaluating the quality of wafers, the deposition environment provided by apparatuses designed to deposit predetermined films on wafers and the like, inspection has conventionally been conducted to, for example, detect defects present on to-be-inspected surfaces of wafers. Such inspection is performed using apparatuses such as an apparatuses equipped with an optical microscope and an apparatus that emits light from a light source to obtain images of the entire to-be-inspected surfaces of wafers (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 2009-283633 and 2012-13632).
The inspection apparatus using an optical microscope as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-283633 may be only capable of inspecting part of the to-be-inspected surface. In other words, the apparatus may not be capable of inspecting the entire to-be-inspected surface. Accordingly, the apparatus cannot obtain the information regarding the defects that may be present in the not-inspected region of the to-be-inspected surface and thus cannot accurately inspect the to-be-inspected surface. If a spot laser, which is configured to emit spot-like laser light, is used as the light source as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-13632, the spot-like laser light needs to be scanned across the entire to-be-inspected surface in order to inspect the entire to-be-inspected surface. This may increase the time required to complete the measurement.
In light of the above, the objective of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems and accurately inspect wafers within a short period of time.